Of Doctors and Secret Mission
by sonic-shenanigans
Summary: Why did the Doctor have a Barbie Doll in his pocket? (First Doctor Who fic. Hope you enjoy!)


"But Daddy, I don't _want_ you to go again," the curly haired little girl whined to the Doctor.

"I know, love, but I'll be back before you know it," the Doctor said while cutting a his eyes to his wife.

"_Come with me," the Doctor begged her for the hundredth time it seemed._

"_We will again soon, my love, I promise. But you know we can't right now, its still too early for Clara. Besides I thought we agreed that we were going to try to make a calm NORMAL life for our daughter as much as we can. " She rubbed her hand up and down his arm. "With plenty of vacations around the universe with the Doctor and the TARDIS thrown in of course!" She smiled at him and he returned it with a kiss. _

"_Sometimes I wish it was different," he grumbled._

_River pulled him into her embrace. This was a discussion they'd had many times before so she knew she didn't need to respond this time._

River gave him a sad smile. She would miss him like crazy as well. This was the longest the Doctor had ever spent with them in one stretch and she had to admit, it was heavenly. But it was time for the Doctor to be the Doctor again. He'd come by knowing that his wife, the archaeologist, could at least help him figure out where to start with this whole Clara thing so he wouldn't just be hoping on a shot in the dark. He knew she couldn't give him anything specific but that she could point him in a direction which she had gladly done. She was glad to see him with a puzzle again, she'd been enough of one herself, but after losing her parents she longed to see the spark back in his eyes and while it wasn't back yet, she was beginning to see an ember. Though, she had to admit, she did love having him here and seeing the wonderful paternal side of him. Their daughter had been a surprise but one he embraced with all the joy and exuberance… and even worry… that characterized everything the Doctor did.

The Doctor's exclamation brought River out of her reminiscing in time to watch him run out the back door on the way to the TARDIS. She looked to her daughter whose eyes were watching her questioningly then back to the TARDIS in time to see her husband emerging with his arms full. She smiled to herself as she immediately recognized the the colorful fabric.

He ran back in and wrapped an inordinately long colorfully striped scarf around their daughter's neck and allowed it to puddle at her feet. "This is very special to me," he told the wide-eyed little girl, "and I want you to keep it safe for me until I get back. And see how it wraps around you? When you miss me, just wrap this around you and it will be like me giving you a nice warm hug." He pulled her into a tight hug in emphasis.

River's eyes sparkled at the two most important people in the universe to her. Her family that she would never allow herself to imagine having when she was younger. Her heart swelled as he released their squirming little girl and made his way over to his wife, pulling her against him and holding her tightly. His mouth found hers and she deepened the kiss quickly, drawing a soft moan from him before she pulled away with a heated grin. "Can't have you forgetting what you have to come home to now can I?'

Pulling her body even closer to him, he captured her mouth again before pulling back and breathlessly whispering how there was no possible way he could ever forget her! They were still wrapped in each other's arms whispering words of love and affection when he felt a tug at his pants leg.

He knelt down, looking her in the eyes. "Yes my poppet?"

She held out her favorite Barbie doll to him. "This is for you when you start missing me," she looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

He kissed the Barbie doll and then kissed his daughter's forehead. With tears glistening in his eyes he thanked her and placed the doll in his pocket, close to his hearts, right beside his precious sonic, explaining to her that he would think of her no matter where he was.

He hadn't thought much about the doll when the Russian sailors were empting his pockets, nor did he think much about it not being returned immediately. There were certainly much more immediate and important problems after all. But when the Professor handed the Barbie back to him he was nearly overwhelmed with emotion. Humans would never understand what all can go through the mind of a Time Lord in the span of a split second. But in that particular split second, all his thoughts centered around his loving wife and daughter that he missed terribly. He kissed the doll much as he did the day it was placed in his possession, but this time with a longing for his girls. He made up his mind as he returned the doll to his pocket that he'd been away long enough. He'd get Clara home from this adventure and then there was only one place and one time in this whole universe he'd rather be… in the arms of his wife and daughter.


End file.
